


Old Drabbles

by xDeaa



Series: Two Lights Juxtaposed [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Stupidity, and i still kinda am, i don't even know what im doing anymore, i was obsessed two years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeaa/pseuds/xDeaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are some drabbles I found on my old writing tumblr page, probably edited a little. I'm just putting it on ao3 finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Couch Potatoes

**Alternative Name:** My Favorite Lame Asses are Lame Asses

* * *

 

 

They sit silently on the couch, both leaning on the opposite armrests and snacking on a large bowl of popcorn between them. Kagami lifts his arm tiredly, already bored of the movie he turned on a few minutes ago, and flips through the channels in hopes to find another movie.

As Kagami searches, Aomine reaches boredly into the popcorn bowl, taking out a generous handful and shoveling it into his mouth.

Suddenly, a loud, vibrating noise shattered throughout the couch, echoing slightly.

They sit very still for a few moments, shocked into silence at the outburst. Aomine starts snickering just as Kagami slowly turns to face him.

“Was… Was that a fart?”

The blue haired male can’t restrain himself any longer and explodes with laughter.

Kagami was about to join the other male in laughing when the stench reached his nose.

“Fuck, dude!” he shouted, covering his nose, “That’s rancid!”

Aomine laughed even harder at this, saying in between laughs, “Take it like a man!” At this, he grabbed Kagami’s head and shoved it into the couch, where his fart had started to sink in underneath his ass.

Kagami shouted numerous indecencies as his limbs flailed around, and he laughed even though he was choking on one of the worst farts he’d ever smelled every time he inhaled.

Once the redhead finally got out of Aomine’s grip, he reached around and put the other male in a headlock, yelling, “You fucker!”

This wrestling went on for another few minutes before they cooled down, leaning on each other in the middle of the couch, the popcorn bowl having long been overturned on the floor.


	2. Boob Job

“Oi, Kagami.”

Aomine poked his head around the corner.

“What?” the redhead asked over his shoulder as he prepared dinner.

“What do you think about getting a boob job?”

A knife flew at the blue-haired male, just missing him by some centimeters and getting stuck in the wall behind him.

“Nevermind, I’ll ask later.”


	3. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Aomine was perfectly capable of cooking well? Just imagine how pissed off Kagami would be.

Kagami coughed from his position in the bed, lying in a fetal position under the covers, only the top of his head sticking out from underneath. His body screamed plague, and Aomine was keeping distance from him in case whatever he had was contagious.

“What are you gonna do for dinner?” the redhead asked, his voice ragged and raspy.

“I’ll handle it,” Aomine answered, walking across the room to the closet to pull on a shirt.

“But what? I can’t cook right now and there’s no money for takeout.” He coughed again into the covers.

“It’s okay, I’ll make something, and some soup for you too.”

Kagami was silent for a bit.

“Make something? You can cook?”

“Of course I can. I’m not useless.”

“You bastard! I’ve been cooking basically every fucking day for you and you can cook for your damn self?!”

“Hey, you never asked,” Aomine smirked before dipping out of the room.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami shouldn't be yelling when his throat is so sore.


	4. Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko appears, then approves.
> 
> Alternatively summarized: I finally write a drabble that included characters other than Aomine and Kagami.

Kuroko calmly walks into the locker room and up to his locker next to Kagami, his usual blank expression present.

“Kagami-kun,” he speaks as he begins changing.

“What?”

“Aomine-kun is waiting outside the gym. He says he wishes to take you home and pound—”

The rest of what Kuroko has to say is muffled by Kagami’s hand.

Kagami’s face is red, and his eye is twitching uncontrollably.

“I’ll be right back,” he growls.

Once Kagami leaves, Kuroko and the rest of the team are able to hear Kagami and Aomine speaking very loudly about privacy and “things one should not say in public.”

It isn’t long before Kagami storms back inside the locker room, grabs his bag, and leaves just as quickly as he came, pulling Aomine along with him and mumbling “Fucking idiot.”

Kuroko smiles as he thinks to himself that their relationship is going quite well.


	5. Boobs... Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine is a bit too titty-oriented.

Aomine sneaks up behind Kagami as he pulls on a shirt, getting dressed for the day. While Kagami is busy pulling the shirt over his head, Aomine reaches around and grabs his pecs, squeezing and gripping them a bit.

Kagami, annoyed, demands to know, “What are you doing?”

Aomine makes a contemplating face while continuing to squeeze, saying, “I’ve been adding breast enhancement supplements in your water all week, and I’m not seeing any progress.”

There’s a slight pause from Kagami.

“You’ve done what now?”

“I gave you breast enhance–”

Aomine is greeted with a quick jab to the stomach, causing him to keel over and groan in pain.

“I’m going out,” Kagami says, fixing his shirt before stepping over the other male and leaving the apartment.


End file.
